Human Monsters and Monster Humans
by TheShadowUzumaki
Summary: Dark and the other Great Masters are in for a wild ride when they meet human monster, from Cupa to Herobrina. They have to stop some evil that want to destroy everything even other evils... Don't forget some greedy and selfish villagers that want to destroy all monsters. With 3 sides in a war, which with the Great Masters chose? And what about the good monsters and villagers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I wanted to do ever since I learned about the mob talker. It's full of adventure, comedy, and romance….kinda. Anyway, think of it not as minecraft like, but like a cartoon or anime. Everything is based on the mob talker and minecraft. Think of the armor and weapons/tools as in sphax texture. There will be some addition and changes to how minecraft normally works. Now let the fun begin. **

The moon shone over a mountain cliff as someone jumped off it. The person was Dark one of the heroes of the story. He had dark skin, rugged hair; a slender (not slender man) body build, with muscle that showed off his power. Du to his status at the Great Village he wore special diamond armor; it was thin and looked like light blue leather armor. He wore a hood/cloak that he used to hide his face from people. He wanted to make sure that anyone in contact with him will not be threatened by his enemies. Back to the story at hand. He was avoiding the creeper that had threated to blow up. He looked up to see it ha stop trying to self-destruct. He stuck his one of his diamond swords into the mountain slowing his speed. Looking down he say that he was not slowing down fast enough, he stabbed a second sword into the mountain and he slowed down enough to land on the ground slow enough not to get his pants legs to dirty. It was still very fast and any normal human would have their legs broken. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a purple mushroom. No creature got harmed in his search for the mushroom. He was sure the gardens and the potion/magic labs would be generous of his find. He looked up to see the creeper making its way down the side. He had to get out of there before it hurt/killed itself. With that thought he departed.

When he arrived in the village he put up his hood so no one would swarm him asking him for autographs and such. He was one of the Great Masters. A group of people that was the best at their skill. He was the best swordsman, mastering many styles, his most famous the dual sword: dark style. Most people couldn't focus enough to use two swords basically, yet he made a style to it. Also, his generation of Great Masters were the youngest to boot, most being under 30. The older generations were…old they took years in mastering their trades. The reason that this generation was so young was because of their history. Dark shock his head and stopped thinking about what he thought about every day. He arrived at his house. That's the world's greatest understatement he thought. As his house was big enough to be half a village. It was made of special wood that was very hard to break and not flammable. It was black, green and red, and looked like a villa. There were windows that only let you see outside. It had a huge basement that was the same size. Giving him one village space of house. That he didn't need. He opened the iron door by pressing a code on ten buttons next to it. He entered and closed the door. He picks up his mail, went into his living room and sat on his couch. His living room had a TV, jukebox; two couches that face each other, a red and green rug, a third couch that faced the TV, pictures of him, the other Great Masters and many swords. It even had a small fire place and fish pool to the side.

He thought of his counter parts and what they were doing. He also wondered why the villages wanted him to kill stuff. He had never killed anything, but pigs, chickens and cows. Anything else he at most gave a scar/large wound that that wouldn't die from. He and the Great Masters made it I point for themselves not to become like the monsters. He read his mail and threw all the ones that wanted a fight to the death or an execution of some monster nest to show the swordsman and archer's power. If we are already the best and we got enchantment added on what else do they want? He watched whatever was on. He hated the zombie hunting one because it was a waste of time. He stopped on one about swords mastery and fighting hand to hand. After a while he got up and went to his large kitchen. It had 5 large fridges, 10 furnaces, a few freezers, a large table with chairs, and a prototype oven, a gift from the Great Master blacksmith. I was made to do the furnaces job without something to light it.

He got some milk in a bottle and drank it. He enjoyed the last of his favorite drink and cleans the bottle in the sink, which he of course had. He put the bottle in the cabinet and walked to his room, which is somewhere down stairs, where he put his swords in a large rack next to his bed with other swords, hung his armor with all of his armor with the rest, and went to bed after putting his underwear in the laundry basket. Due to the fact he only wore is special diamond armor that looks like leather armor, he has no normal clothes. He thinks they leave him vulnerable. He slept nude because he felt when you sleep you shouldn't have something that could stop you from growing on. He was able to do this because he had no maids and no love to share his house/villa with. He was grateful that no woman or teenagers came up and asked him to marry them. He was only 15 for God's sake. Stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure come towards him till the last second. Before he could reach for one of his swords the figure had shove a pick axe into his neck cutting off his air and forcing him onto the bed again. The pick axe was diamond, which was something he noticed. He looked up from it to see a beautiful woman that appeared to be in her 20s with brown hair, a light blue shirt, dark purple pants, and completely lavender eyes. As I admired her beauty, a shocking fact hit me. "Herobrine?"

**A/N: and cut. Yes Herobrine is a girl in this fic. If you want to flame go ahead I'll make a home for Blazette with it. Almost all of the mobs with have a human form. All the one of mob talker will be based off of mob taker. The Ender dragon and Wraith will even star. The other Great Master will be realized latter. Most or all of them are friends/rivals. This story is more of a plan as I go. Any reviews would be nice…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had forgotten about this for a while. So I want to post this before I start making my Christmas Sonic special. Because I will not post anything till I finish that. I accept Mob Talker/Minecraft OCs.**

**Also I will use other mods/modifications than mob talker. Those will include elemental creepers, and biome spiders and wolves. Biomes are like the habitat for those who don't know much about minecraft. Jungles, forest, snow, desert, etc. Send in some mods if you want some in this story.**

**Lastly thanks Light the Hedgehog and Ultima the Fox for giving me OCs.**

**Thank Light the hedgehog and the guest for reviewing.**

"Herobrine?!" said Dark in surprise.

"My name is Herobrina." replied Herobrine coldly.

"I thought you were a guy!" said Dark.

The pickaxe pressed into his neck again, cutting off his breath till she stopped pushing it. "That's what you get for believing scary men that either want to save their pride or just didn't look past 2 seconds before running." She said, still coldly.

"What got you so mad?" asked Dark.

"Ok you go die in a mine come back as a wandering ghost and live alone cause everyone is a wimp." She said bitterly.

"Ok I see your point. Why not just asks someone that's not scared of ghost?" he asked.

"Who's not scared of ghost, much less 'Herobrine'?" she asked.

"I'm not when I don't have a pickaxe to my throat, also most of the great Masters don't mind ghost." He said.

"Really? I mean sure." She said, trying to hide her excitement at not being alone.

"So why are you here?" asked Dark.

"Oh it's about what you and your friends did all those years ago." She said.

"What? We cleaned up that lake." He said.

"No a bit of it spilled underground a somehow found its way to a fortress. It stayed there till it became a magic burst." She said.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"In about 15 seconds. Anyway it's going to change your world, be careful that's my warning to you."

She vanished, as a beam of purple light shoot into the sky. The beam then grew till it over took all the land including Dark's mansion.

_**Morning…**_

Dark groaned as he sat up in bed. Either Aero had somehow gotten him drunk, or that dream was real and that light gave him a headache. He looked around and saw that for some reason his wall was made of cubes. So was his floor. He saw some stuff was unaffected by this block thing and was the same. He walked outside to see pretty much the whole village was blocks and cubes. He had his armor on yet he didn't remember putting it on. He walked around and saw that the no one else seemed to notice the difference. They all seemed normal, at least not block like.

"Dark! Over here!" said a female voice. Dark shivered knowing this was one of his many suitors or as he called them fan-girls. He looked behind him to see Kaleen, his lead fan girl. Behind her stood the many others. He should be surprised since Experts have at least 3 suitors while Masters normally have 10. Being a Great Master was worst. Lost in his thought the girls inched closer almost grabbing him had he not jumped out of the way.

"Get him!" said Kaleen. His first act ion was to jump on cart, then onto the side of a roof. He quickly pulled himself up. He glanced down to see his fan girls holding small versions of ladders. They pushed them against the wall where they grew and stuck. Instead of thinking about this he ran the other way. Last time he got caught was horrible; he didn't want to repeat the horror. He easily jumped roof from roof while is fan girls struggled to keep up. He had crossed a tenth of the city when he got to the taller buildings. He grabbed the side of a roof again and pulled himself up. As he sighed knowing his fan girls didn't have the power to reach him, he yelped when he saw they were already in wait of him.

"How did you know I was going here?" he asked.

"You take the same route every 6th day of the month." Said one.

"You girls are very observant." He said.

"Get him girls." Said another and as they tried to charge him with hugs he leap off the roof. Most screamed in horror, but he grabbed a rope that had suddenly appeared over him. He pulled himself up once again and balanced on it. He quickly went down the rest of the rope to meet Aero, the Great Master Ranger, sitting on the roof.

"You're welcome." Said Aero.

"I would have lived." Said Dark.

"But that half a second stun from the drop would have got you caught." Said Aero.

"…Thanks." Said Dark.

"No prob. You notice the blocky walls and ground?" asked Aero as he yanked the rope tied to an arrow and retrieved both.

"Yeah think Doc would know anything?" asked Dark.

"Beam of purple light that this? Doc would have seen it. Also seems no one put the people at the event know anything has changed." Said Aero.

"No, I think they think they've lived like this forever. Fan girls had this weird growing trick." Said Dark.

"Yeah…last one to the Doc is feed to fan girls!" said Aero. Despite him being the one to say it they both arrived at the Potion/Magic Development building at the same time.

The building was made of obsidian. Because sometimes new potions blow. That and the Also shared the building with Ralph the Demolition Master. There was no Great Master for that class but if there was he'd be it. The obsidian was gotten by the elite mining team, led by the Great Miner Master.

"Draw…again." Said Aero.

"Shame I wanted to see you bite the dust." Said Dark as he opened the door. He pretended not to notice the steam coming from his counterpart. He barely got in the door at as girl in a green hoodie crashed into him. She seemed panicked.

"Don't let her escape!" said a tall man in a white lab coat. Before the girl could move past him he wrapped his arm around her pinning her against him. He struggled, but had no way to get out. Tears flowed from her eyes, making Dark want to let her go but the Doc was never one to hold someone against their will unless it was the last resort.

Doc stopped running and stopped glaring down at the girl. "Cupa, why did you run out of your room?" asked Doc.

"I had a dream…it was about the lightning again." She said quivering.

Doc chuckled lightly, "If that was it why wouldn't you just talk to me? I would have listened to everything you said." Doc said with that 'everyone's father' smile. He was 30 and the oldest current Great Master. Cupa thought about this and shook her head.

"You're too old to comfort me. I want someone my age that can hug and kiss me without making me feel like a little creeper." She whined.

Doc chuckled again "Well then princess there's these two but I'm sure that their taken. There's Ralph too." He said while Dark and Aero glared daggers at the older man since he was one of the only people to know they had near no skills with girls, much less comforting them. Cupa blushed at the mention of Ralph the Demolition Master. Cupa offend watched him blow things up. Something a defection did not allow her to do.

"I-Bu-He'll-ugh you always do that!" she said as she slipped under Dark's arm, who had lessened the pressure so she could do so, and hugged her 'father'. She quickly ran inside embarrassed of her actions in front of the guys her age.

"What the fuck!" said Aero.

"Watch what you say around her the kids may pick up on that." Said Doc.

"What kids? You're not married!" said Dark.

"I'll explain inside." Said Doc.

As sitting down in Doc's study where his 'kids' were not allowed he explained.

"The thing is our world has been altered, like a different dimension. We've been able to remember that it's been altered because of that stuff, which I believe caused this after sitting underground and building power for so long. Most things have stayed the same, but thing like our average monsters taking a humanoid form and the world being cut into blocks. Also I've made a potion to restore your memories from this dimension. It's for me."

"So what's with these kids?" asked Dark.

"Their 'mobs' that were thrown from their respective societies because of something. Amazingly there's at least one for each race. Even those from the Nether. I recused them on various expeditions. They've grow with me since they were small, although some still are. They each have their own environmental rooms, made just for them by Crash. It's fun to see them grow up." Said Doc.

"Wow have we been here before?" asked Aero.

"Many times, you are even secretly dating a girl here, so is Dark. You too stay here while I get those potions. We wouldn't want you upsetting those two. Especially yours Dark." Said the sandy haired man as he walked away.

**A/N: Mod and OCS acceptable. Reposted. Any errors in writing do tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, My net went out for a while. Then when I got it back I gamed on Elsword with my friends…and also minecraft…we kept getting stalked and are now living in a hill on survival time.**

"What's taking so long!" yelled Aero. Doc had been away for about an hour, and Aero was bored. Sure he could sit in a tree waiting for half a day for his target, but sitting in a room for an hour was torture to him. Dark was leaning in his chair half sleep; only thing stopping him was the ranger's complaining.

"Shut up and do something useful." said the swordsman.

The ranger looked at him, "Like what?"

"Shut up and don't talk till Doc gets back." Said the swordsman as he drifted off to sleep.

Aero glared at Dark, when the door opened and the Doc walked in with two bottles full of a clear green liquid. "Sorry it took me so long Fea and Danna where playing in the lab which made my job a lot harder. Anyway wake up Dark so you two can 'get in to zone'." He said with smirk.

Dark jumped up with a start. "I had a horrible nightmare that Aero was going to yell in my ear to wake me up." He said and looked around and saw that Aero was close to him and Doc was trying to hold back a laugh.

"WAKE UP!" yelled the ranger, making Dark jump out of seat and nearly stab his counterpart with the knife he had in his shoe.

"Never do that again!" yelled Dark as Doc and Aero laughed. He took the potion from Doc's hand and muttered a thank you and drank it. It tasted pretty good. That's when some ticked and he slumped to the ground falling to sleep once again.

_ Dark found himself in a dark room. It must have been a cave. He looked around and the only thing out than darkness was a purple glow coming from the far end. Insensitively Dark walked toward it. As he tried get closer the glow got farther. He started to pick up the pace. Yet, the light keeps getting farther. He broke out in a run, moving faster than your average adventurer, but the light only got farther. After about an hour of chasing the ever fleeting light he felt something breathe on him. He skidded to a stop and turned around to see a man with purple eyes and some dark wings. Before Dark could ask anything the man lunged for him. Ending the dark dream._

Dark shot up, eyes wide. He had waked up in a white room on a white bed. He looked around, but the only thing Dark saw was a white curtain. Too much white was the first thought, the second was he had a massive headache. Just like the time Elisa ran me in with her sword when I had my back turned. I remember, more like learned who she was. She was the female wither skeleton, who also lived with the Doc. She was different for two reasons. One unlike her kin she has a black sword made of hermitite, while most wither skeletons' swords are black stone. A stupid reason to kick some one out of your race, but hey it's helped us out a lot. Their all so the fact she has some connection with Boa the skeleton who is also living with the Doc.

"I see your awake." said a feminine voice. Speak of the devil, literally. "So I heard for Boa who heard from Aero that you had a fan girl problem." I nodded my head, which was one of the only things my body allowed me to move. "You're dating one of them aren't you!" she yelled at me. I shook my head back and forth. I knew I could talk but I choose not to. She sat on my chest with her legs folded and glared down at me. "If you're lying to me I will stab you like when I first meet you." Oh yeah she's also my girlfriend he thought. He clearly remembered when he came over to the Doc's workshop for a sword enhancement that she stabbed him with her sword out of fear he was a poacher. He didn't have the scar or the pain from that event but he remembered it. He nodded his head once again. With one last glare she smiled brightly. Odd how someone can go from evil killing machine to loving girlfriend in .05 seconds. She hugged her temporarily disabled boyfriend. "I knew you were loyal!"

He felt kinda awaked being hugged by her when he couldn't move. He felt so weak. He also noticed she was sitting on his chest. He was once again happy to be unnatural or else he would have died from lack of oxygen or cracked ribs. He looked to his side to see Aero and Boa snickering, yet unnoticed by Elisa. He glared at them and somehow found the power to lift his arm and throw whatever was on the table at them. They both dodged it. Wait why Aero was out of bed before him. He looked at Elisa who had darted out of the room as soon as the thought went into his head.

Aero tried to control himself, but he started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Boa decided to explain. "Well you're awake….and umm….Elisa had the Doctor put extra strong knock-out tablets into your drink….about ten of them…" Boa was looked at the ground embarrassed for her sister, and then she broke out in a laugh along with Aero. Dark's eyes twitched at this. He quickly got up fighting against the paralyzing state. He started walking toward Aero, who used his instinct and cheesed it out of the room. "I hope you have a nice day, bye!" said Boa before she ran after Aero. Dark was in a bad mood. To make it worse when he turned around he saw Herobrina snickering behind him. He glared at her before she disappeared. He decided to get some training done to blow off steam. He went to the testing room to find Ralph there experimenting with TNT. Ralph looked like your average male 15 year old. Yet, he was far from it. He was known for blowing thing up. Not just randomly but precisely. He looked back to see Dark and waved for him to come over.

"I see your awake." said Ralph, he wore a blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'TNT loves me'.

"I see your still blowing things up." said Dark.

"I prefer the term making space artfully" said Ralph.

"Sure, now what are you testing? I want to get some training done today." said Dark.

"Oh some various TNT I got from extracting DNA from a water creeper. It might be the perfect thing to use when thirsty or trying to drown something in giant bundles of water." said Ralph.

"What you need is some DNA from a ghost creeper, keep from blowing up my house like you did that one time." grumbled Dark.

"It was for the bar-be-quid! You still mad over that?" said Ralph.

"Yes I'd say he's still mad over that." Said the guy with purple eyes and wings and hovered over the duo.

"Thank you at least someone understands what it like is to have you collection of swords blown to bits then having to recollect more." Said Dark

"Well excuse me for….wait…who was that…?" said Ralph. They both looked up and saw the flying man.

"Yo, I'm the ender dragon you sirs are fucked." He said.

"So of a…" the Dark and Ralph said in unison.

**And thus we leave at a cliff hanger! I'm not dead so joy to the world. I've just been gaming almost every time I get on my PC or doing homework on it. I'll try to update more often. To Gabe, not sure if I got the right mod, I couldn't find mystical ores mod with the weapons and tool so I settled for more ores, weapons, and tools mod. If this is not the right one please send a link to the correct mod. Lastly, thanks for the mod and OCs they will play an important part in the story. **

** Till next time….**


End file.
